Let Me Violate You
by Katydear
Summary: let me violate you - a modern au marius x cosette smut fic. oneshot.


_**let me violate you **__- a modern au marius x cosette smut fic  
inspired by this fml post: 'Today my girlfriend and I attempted bondage for the first time. Within seconds of the handcuffs being put on, I went into a serious panic attack. I was playing dominant; my girlfriend was the one in cuffs. FML.'_

* * *

"Are you okay?"

His breath comes out in short hiccups, his chest heaving at a rapid rate. Because no no no no everything was not okay. It should be, he knew, somewhere deep down he knew that. But that cool rational voice in the back of his head was being drowned out by the maddening feeling of something being wrong.

"Sweetie. Sweetie. Look, everything is okay. Calm down. You're okay. I'm okay. Everyone is okay."

"Okay," he says the word but he can't tear his eyes away from the handcuffs and the way they dig into the skin and the way they… trap. That's the word that repeats in his mind: Trapped trapped trapped trapped…

"Honey," Cosette coos with a sweet smile. "I'm the one in the cuffs."

At hearing the mention of the handcuffs out loud, Marius throws his hands over his face and screeches: "I know that Cosette!"

She looks up at her adorably grief stricken, shirtless husband, his shaking figure straddling her on their bed. The sight triggers an involuntary want to hug him, a motion that is cut short by the handcuffs that restrain her to the bed. They clatter metallic against the reclaimed iron headboard Marius had crafted as a wedding present to her.

The jingling sound causes him to launch into another fit of painful hiccups, an ordeal not made any better by his hands still covering his face.

"You know what, okay," Cosette finally says, twisting her arms in an attempt to sit up and look in control. "Just get the key off the nightstand and let me out. Eponine can just take her kinky sex and shove it."

* * *

He has slid off the bed so much that he is practically underneath it while Cosette lays on the bed behind him, rubbing his freckled shoulders and leaving reassuring kisses at the nape of his neck. The offending restraints lay on the floor in front of the closet, moved but not forgotten. His face is still in his hands.

"If you were uncomfortable with this, I don't get why you agreed to it."

"Burfse ahdoh waah-"

"I can't hear you through you hands, silly," she explains with a light laugh, slipping her small hands over his from behind. Marius reluctantly allows her pull his hands from his face, the mess of sweaty fingers stopping to rest at the hollow of his neck. He takes a deep breath and lets his head loll backwards against the mattress.

"Are you bored with ou- Am I… Am I boring to you? Sex- sexually?"

The question makes Cosette laugh in full, thinking of his palms against her wet skin in the shower or the saltiness of his fingertips against her lips or the twinkle of surprise in his eyes when he found her naked in his workshop. "No. Not at all. I just thought this might be fun and Eponine offered to let me borrow them and I don't know… I didn't think you'd react like that."

With that he breaks her hold to turn around, sinking even further to the ground so that the only bit of her husband she can see is a set of inquisitive hazel eyes and a shock of messy auburn hair.

"What if I hurt you."

Cosette scrunches her nose in confusion. "You'd never hurt me."

"What if there was…" His voice drops to a strangled whisper, "an accident?"

"Oh my God, Marius. What do you think could possibly happen?"

"I don't know!" He practically yells, sitting straight up. "It sounded like fun, you know, until they were on and then- blah. I don't know. That's why I said yes. It sounded like fun. And I don't want you to be bored with me."

"But it sounded like fun to you," she repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and the handcuffs are no longer on the floor, but being used to keeping Marius from doing the one thing in the world he wants to do right now: Touch his wife.

She slides her own hands up her sides and over the lacy fabric of her bra and it's all Marius can do to not cry out. When she dips her fingers below her panties, he can't stop hips from bucking against her, his erection straining against his boxers.

"Hey," she calls out, pinning him to the bed with a harsh push. "I said don't move."

He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip to stifle the moan that rises from the back of his throat. The bed moves as though Cosette is up to something, but he can't bring himself to open his eyes quite yet.

"Oh, sweetie," her voice is low and rough in a way he's never heard before. "You should open your eyes. You're going to want to see this."

And she certainly wasn't lying. When he opens his eyes, he sees every inch of Cosette's milky skin. The generous curve of her hip, the alluring swell of her breasts, the elegant slope of her neck, all washed ethereal in the pale moonlight that tumbles through the window.

With a wicked smile, she leans over, using one hand to brace herself against his chest. A sigh flutters from her lips as she brushes her own clit with her thumb, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Do you want to touch me?" she asks.

He nods and she slips a finger into her folds with a sharp gasp.

"The first time I saw you," she begins, her words woven together between moans and sighs and gritted teeth. "You were late for something. Running through the quad. It was late afternoon in May. And it was already hot. Sweltering-"

"Cosette, please," Marius chokes on a groan, the ache between his legs become unbearable.

"Shut up." A command punctuated by a spasm wracking her body as she finds that one perfect spot inside of herself. She adds another finger and strokes as more words tumble from her lips, locking his eyes in a heated stare. "You were wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off like some stupid high school jock. But I still couldn't. Keep. My. Eyes off of. You-"

Her body surges forward with another ripple of ecstasy, her arousal hanging heavily in the air around them. He isn't sure he can stand another moment without being inside of her. "Goddamnit Cosette please," he begs. Whimpers. "Please, please, please."

She finally concedes, drawing her fingers out slowly, her chest rising as she licks her lips and frees him from his boxers. He doesn't even try to stop the groan that escapes as she touches him. But his hands stay agonizingly shackled behind his head and God, all he wants to do is touch her.

"I know you still want to touch me," she purrs. Marius begins to answer, but Cosette slips her still wet fingers past his flush lips. "I didn't ask you to say anything. Now suck." And he complies, allowing her fingertips to slide along his tongue, leaving behind the indescribable taste of her. His mind goes dizzy, only anchored by the delicious feel of Cosette lowering herself over his length.

She rocks herself ever so slowly on his cock and removes her fingers from his mouth, using his saliva to slick her swollen clit as she rubs it.

"You ran into me," she reminds him. "You smelled like sweat and sawdust and oil. You caught me before I fell and your hands were so strong. I said I had to go to class and I ran off and I couldn't-" Her breath hitches and she begins to ride him faster, the rough rock of their bodies causing the cuffs to bite into his skin in way that only makes him want more. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. And do you want to know a secret?"

He pleads for her secret as she fists her free hand in his hair. Every inch of his skin feels like its on fire and the only thing extinguishing it is her body. She leans over, voice trembling as she edges herself to climax.

"I missed class because had to go finish myself off."

Their lips crash as she comes, shuddering and beautiful and wild. When she tightens around his cock he can't hold on any longer and he lets go, leaning back and letting her work him to orgasm during the final throes of her own. The world seems to dim as they explode together.

Deep breath. Shaky. Hands against the headboard, she catches her breath, looking down at the man beneath her. They smile, the sleepy kind of smile that only exists between spent lovers.

"It's always been you, Marius," she places a kiss against his forehead. "Ever since I first saw you, I've only wanted you."


End file.
